The Gears of War (Canción)
Es una Canción especial para Gears of War 3 interpretada por la banda de rap-metal Body Count y su fundador Ice-T quien también interpreta la Voz de Aaron Griffin en el Juego. thumb|right|335pxSe centra en el tema de como es la vida de los Gears en medio de la Guerra Locust y tiene una parte que hace alusión al Modo de Juego de Enfrentamiento. Además contiene las opiniones de un Gear respecto a la guerra y pelear en esta. Letra en Inglés Coalition of Order Governments ! Golden lancers, longshots and drone guts C-O-G got the squad got a blood lust Unleash the Krill fuck a Boom Shield The hammer of dawn´ill make the locust kneel I´m a Hammerburst pro Headshot berserkers with the torque bow I give a fuck about The Horde O-G Marcus Fenix from the Pendulum Wars Never enough We want more ! Body parts and brains Blood on the floor ! Never afraid We´ve been here before! We are The gears of war! Gears of war! The Theron Guard tryin´ to go Hard Fucking snipers tryin´ to peel my cap Make´em fall back with a mortar attack Dark Wretches on my ass get played with an ink granade Don´t make me torch ya with the scorcher Corpsers he got with he boomshot Blast you with my gnasher We are here to destroy those who oppose Double barrel to your face We do not negociate Boomers get mulched up My chainsaws all you fell Either that or cold steel Never enough We Want More! Body parts and brains Blood on the floor! Never afraid We´ve been here Before! We are The Gears of War! Never enough We Want More! Body parts and brains Blood on the floor! Never afraid We´ve been here Before! We are The Gears of War! Locust Horde Attack! COG Attack! Never enough We Want More! Body parts and brains Blood on the floor! Never afraid We´ve been here Before! We are The gears of war! Never enough We want more! Body parts and brains Blood on the floor! Never afraid We´ve been here Before! We are The gears of war! Gears of war! The gears of war ! Gears of war! Letra traducida ¡Coalición de los Gobiernos Ordenados! Lancers de oro, rifles de francotirador y tripas de drone La CGO tiene un escuadrón con sed de sangre Libera a los krills jode un escudo boom El martillo del alba pondrá a los locust de rodillas Soy un profesional de la hammerburst Dispararle en la cabeza a berserkers con el arco explosivo Me vale madres la horda OG Marcus Fenix de las Guerras del Péndulo Nunca es suficiente Queremos más Partes del cuerpo y cerebros Sangre en el suelo Nunca asustados ¡Estuvimos aquí antes! Somos los gears de guerra Gears of War Los guardias theron tratando de ponerse cabrones Putos francotiradores tratando de volarme la gorra Hazlos caer con un ataque de mortero Desgraciados obscuros en mi culo ¡me los juego con una granada de tinta! No me hagas achicharrarte con el abrazador Corpsers que se consiguen un boomshot Te doy con mi gnasher Estamos aquí para destruir a quien se oponga Doble cañón en tu cara No negociamos Boomers son triturados Mi motosierra es todo lo que sientes Eso o el frío acero Nunca es suficiente Queremos más Partes del cuerpo y cerebros Sangre en el suelo Nunca tenemos miedo Estuvimos aquí antes Somos los gears de guerra Gears of war ¡Horda Locust ataquen! ¡CGO ataquen! Nunca es suficiente Queremos más Partes del cuerpo y cerebros Sangre en el suelo Nunca asustados Estuvimos aqui antes Nosotros somos los gears de guerra Gears of war x2 Categoría:Mundo Real Categoría:Gears of War 3 Soundtrack Categoría:Gears of War 3 Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Bandas Sonoras